Past of the Dark Crystal
Past of the Dark Crystal is an upcoming 2019 American–British fantasy adventure film. Plot The beginning of story when the crystal crack and the Skesis took control of the planet Thra. Characters UrSkek A group of righteous beings shining light with an inner light who enter the through the Crystal. Attemping to perfection, they end spliting in two races that disrupts the balances of this world. The Gentle "Mystic" and the Cruel Skeksis. *'Ayuk Amaj' *'Ekt Utt' *'Lach Sen' *'IntelGen' *'Na Nol' *'OkAc' *'Shod Yod' *'NessCalm the Explorer' *'Sil Sol' *'SoSu' *'TekTih' *'ZokZah' *'GySaor' *'Unnamed others.' Mystics *'UrSu the Wise Master': Wiser than the Mystic and SkekSo's counterpart, showing great konwledge and wisdom. He is elected as leader and sees vison of a hero among the Gelflings. *'UrAtth the Former Master': Most intelligent and oldest, he knew his demised will come. All of the Podlings, Gelflings and Mystics mourn for him, UrSu hands his favorite staff on his grave. *'UrZah' *'UrAmaj' *'UrNol' *'UrAc' *'UrGen' *'UrCalm the Adventurer': Youthful and thrill-seeker, he journey to many places and bring back trinkets as proof. He befriends many Podlings and Gelflings alike, saving Whouf from his evil counterpart, SkekNess and falling off the cliff to their death. *'Urlm' *'UrSol' *'UrSaor the Future Teller' *'UrTih' *'UrUtt' *'UrYod' Skeksis *'SkekSo The Emperor '(voiced by Charlie Adler): Prideful, shrewed and well-aware, he becomes leader after his master death and trust a few Skeksis under his command. A very powerful Skeksis with no to surpass him and seeks only conquest this world. Shorlty to the victory of hiddening the Chosen One (Jen), he started getting sick for some reason and hinting that the Chamberlain was the cause for his unknown condition. *'SkekArxx the former Ruler '(voiced by John DiMaggio): Once a powerful Skeksis, he was killed in his sleep by SkekSo and his death is framed under a suicidal Mystic. Reason unknown, he wears a falcon-like mask to hide his face because it is badly burn from unknown cause and the others feared him. *'SkekZok the Ritual Master' *'SkekVar the General' (voiced by Frank Welker): *'SkekUng the Garthim Master' *'SkekSil the Chamberlain': Devious, clever and envious, seeks control of the castle and helps Lahr for his own gain. He silence the Spy Master who about to inform the Emperor of his plan and tricks SkekVar to betray the Emperor, he emplanted a strange chemical in the Emperor's drink and which he has doing daily in secret. *'SkekTek the Scientist' *'SkekIntel' the Examiner: She is SkekTek's know-it all assitant and gets into conflicts over whos right, always thrown knives at him and dislike SkekEkt for strong reason. *'SkekAyuk' *'SkekNa the Slave Master' *'SkekShod the Treasuer' *'SkekOk the Scroll Keeper' *'SkekEkt the Ornamentalist' *'SkekGyp': All knowing predictor and showing possible futures for their race, she is never wrong and always depressed. She and her counterpart, UrSaor, have constanly talk to each other in secret and respect each other. A few years later.... She commit suicide after her only friend death and no longer want to be alone, UrSaor came to peace with her and both died peacefuly. **'Snarg': SkekGyp's pet dog and best friend, she is killed by other Skeksis for her showing kindness to a "vermin." *'SkekLach the Collector' (voiced by Charlie Adler): Greedy, paranoid and thieft, steals anything rare and valuable he craves for. His death is cause by stealing a monster fish precisous pearl and eaten alive. *'SkekNess the Psychopath': Insane, twisted and out of his mind, he is a deranged Skeksis that takes on a any army and returns victorious. All of Thra fears him and the Emperor's favorite weapon of chaos, he wears a ragged straightjacket, sharp claw gloves and jaw-bone shoes. He has large yellow eyes, spikey tail, long legs and arms, a large smile with pointy teeth. Whouf is saved by UrCalm and he pull his good counterpart with him off the cliff. *'SkekEer the Spy-Master': Quite, creepy and faithful, serving as the Emperor's eyes and ears. Once as a observer and now a corruptted watcher of wickness. Unlike the others, he lets SkekTek giving robotic goggle-like eyes and other robotic limbs. He is killed by SkekSil for spying on his plan to overthrow the Emeperor. **'Crystal Bats': SkekEer's pets. They serve as his eyes and ears, always waiting for their master commands. After his death, the Emeperor can give them commands because their master would have wanted so... *'SkekCru the Mariner': Vain, vengeful and hearty, he is only Skeksis that sail the ocean for conquest and enslaving Podling to power his ship. 'Gelflings and others *'Lahr: One of the main heroes. Simple herder and music maker, learning the Garthim are destorying their home and facing the Skeksis's tyranny. *'Whouf': Friend and Lahr's sidekick. *'Neffi': The female Gelfling in the group. Category:Dark Crystal Category:Fantasy Category:Science fiction Category:Prequel Category:Adventure Category:Films Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Movies